Projet confidentiel
by lasolitaire
Summary: Tout est dans le titre
1. Projet PMAM

_**Année 2025**_

Un homme de soixante-cinq ans fulminait dans son bureau. Devant lui se trouvait un dossier partiellement feuilleté. Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à se contenir mais en vain. Tout en serrant fort les poings, il hurla dans l'interphone de son bureau « ALLEZ ME CHERCHER MON INCAPABLE DE PETITE-FILLE TOUT DE SUITE ». Un murmure quasiment inaudible se fit entendre à travers l'appareil « Bien Kaichou Kruger »

Seul, dans son bureau, Atsuji Kruger reprit le dossier et l'ouvrit sur un marque-page tout en se murmurant « Comment peut-elle réaliser une aussi grosse dépense en recherche de nouveaux projets là où il n'y a aucun sujet développé depuis son arrivée. A ce rythme-là, elle va réaliser l'exploit de couler l'entreprise en moins d'un an ! ». Il frappa de nouveau ses poings sur le dossier et saisit une boule anti-stress posée sur le côté de son bureau. Celle-ci subissait fortement les pressions de son possesseur. Un léger coup se fit entendre. La balle fut balancée à l'autre bout de la pièce « ENTREZ »

Une jeune femme de 22 ans s'avança devant le bureau et s'inclina respectueusement « Que me vaut cette demande subite grand-père ? ». Pour simple réponse, elle reçut un dossier jeté à terre et un grognement. La jeune femme fixa un instant son grand-père puis s'abaissa pour récupérer les feuilles dispersées. Tout en les ramassant, elle découvrit les différents en-têtes. Arrivée sur l'une d'entre-elles portant l'intitulé « Pôle recherche », elle s'assied sur un fauteuil à proximité et murmura un « Je vois ». Elle releva la tête, faisant face à un homme dont la couleur de peau était devenue le rouge foncé. Elle sourit légèrement et posa le dossier « Je peux expliquer ses chiffres grand-père ». N'ayant pas de réponse, elle poursuivit « J'allais, de toute manière, vous en parler maintenant que le projet est finalisé ». L'homme d'un âge mur semblait reprendre son calme « Quel projet ? ». La jeune femme appuya sur l'interphone du bureau et émit « Pouvez-vous demander à mon assistante de ramener le rapport PMAM, je vous prie ?». Une voix plus claire et sonore répondit avec un certain enthousiasme « Bien sûr Natsuki-sama ». Natsuki se rassied et commença à introduire « Vous savez que j'aime ce que nous faisons. Permettre à des femmes infertiles ou ayant une déficience dans ce domaine d'avoir des enfants est vraiment une chose honorable pour moi »

Son grand-père acquiesça mais on pouvait voir la frustration de celui-ci « Mais je voulais travailler sur un projet plus… disons plus personnel»

Ne voyant pas son grand-père protester, elle poursuivit « J'ai donc décidé de pousser mes recherches, avec l'aide du Docteur Helene, sur la procréation modifiée par assistance médicale ou comme j'aime l'appeler la PMAM … ». Un coup sur la porte l'arrêta. Elle s'avança et remercia la jeune femme tout en refermant la porte. Elle tendit alors le dossier à son grand-père qui s'empressa de le lire. Au fils de sa lecture, celui-ci arborait des expressions différentes : surprise, doute, colère mais surtout satisfaction et fierté de sa petite-fille.

- Vous savez faire la fierté de votre grand-père Natsuki. Vous êtes d'une intelligence remarquable mais je ne peux pas accepter ce genre de comportement aussi … immature. Vos travaux sur la dénomination PMAM β ne seront jamais validés et ne sont sans doute pas viables. Quant aux autres travaux… avez-vous réalisé des tests sur des humains qui …

Natsuki secoua la tête « Tout le matériel génétique actuellement utilisé est une amplification de matériel génétique propre à l'entreprise. Aucune femme ou homme externe à l'entreprise n'a été mise au courant de cela, rassurez-vous. Mon personnel de recherche était consentant et ont signé les documents justifiant de la confidentialité de ce projet. »

- Vous voulez dire que ?

- Le projet est prêt à fonctionner mais…

- Mais ?

- Le docteur Helene va prendre la suite de l'expérimentation en utilisant son propre matériel génétique

Natsuki se releva « Je serais là pour suivre l'évolution et voir la finalité de notre projet. Une fois à termes, il sera, j'en suis sûre, une réussite permettant à la Kruger Corporation de couvrir un plus large domaine et montrer sa suprématie ainsi que l'égalité de tous les individus en ce qui concerne la naissance d'un enfant.»

L'homme hocha la tête mais retint un instant sa petite-fille « Que comptez-vous faire des autres échantillons ? »

Celle-ci haussa les épaules « Je suppose que la cryogénisation est la seule solution»

Sur ce, elle se retira. L'homme observa le dossier _Il est dommage que vous ne pouvez poursuivre le projet par vous-même. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas plus ouverte dans ce domaine ?_


	2. Requête inattendue

**_Note de l'auteur :_ Cette story débute doucement mais sûrement alors n'hésitez pas à commenter. Je travaille en parallèle sur des one-shot donc quand l'inspiration me manquera sur cette story, je publierais sûrement un one-shot pour ne pas vous laisser sans rien. Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci aux lecteurs des autres pays prenant le temps de me lire et ainsi découvrir un peu la langue française...Bien sûr merci aussi à mes compatriotes francophones ^^**

* * *

**_Cinq mois plus tard_**

_Pôle recherche – Bureau principal_

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je te remercie.

Natsuki fixa un dossier

- Il semblerait que tout fonctionne comme nous l'avions prévu

Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme devant elle

- Félicitation, c'est une belle réussite. j'annoncerai à grand-père que tu as su poursuivre le projet et l'amener à son terme

- Nous ne sommes pas encore sûres… Nous devrions attendre avant de dire que le projet est « à terme »

Natsuki se leva et prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout se passera comme prévu. Nous avons tout programmé de A à Z. Je m'assurerais personnellement que tout se passe bien…

- Je te remercie pour ta bienveillance Natsuki

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, dans un autre bureau de Kruger Corporation_

Atsuji salua sa secrétaire et se rendit dans son bureau. Il n'eût pas le temps de s'installer que son téléphone sonna

- Kruger j'écoute

- Bonjour Père

- Aiko, que me vaut cet appel ?

- Je voudrais que vous receviez une de mes patientes pour une insémination

- Pourquoi ne pas la faire passer devant la commission ?

- Voyez-vous Père, elle ne possède pas … Je préfère que vous la rencontriez. Elle sera dans votre bureau dans exactement 5 minutes si les ascenseurs sont opérationnels

Le vieil homme soupira

- Je vois d'où ma petite-fille tient son caractère imprévisible. Vous ne lui avez pas transcrit la meilleure partie de vous, mon fils. J'aurais préféré qu'elle tienne plus de Saeko

- Dois-je vous rappeler que ma femme est pire que moi en termes de surprise ? Père, qu'à bien pu faire Natsuki pour que vous soyez aussi ... résigné ?

- Oh elle a juste … Veuillez m'excuser mais je pense que votre patiente est arrivée

- Nous en reparlerons Père. Et je vous en prie, soyez compréhensible. Elle le mérite...

Atsuji invita à entrer et fut surpris de découvrir une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et la fixa un instant. Celle-ci prit difficilement la parole

- Le Docteur Kruger m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider

- Mon fils promet des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Je voudrais d'abord comprendre pourquoi une jeune femme comme vous souhaite faire appel à notre entreprise? Puis-je connaître votre âge Mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme sortit de son sac un dossier et le transmit à Atsuji « Voici mon dossier et j'ai 23 ans Monsieur »

Atsuji examina le dossier mais se fit interrompre dans sa lecture « A cause de mon état, je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant d'ici 1 ans selon votre fils. Suite à l'atrophie ovarienne, je vais perdre ma fertilité à plus de 95% selon les statistiques et les recherches que j'ai moi-même réalisée. C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite un enfant rapidement »

Atsuji fixa la jeune femme, puis commença tout en feuilletant le dossier émit

- Voyons voir... Vous êtes célibataire. Vous avez moins de 30 ans. Vous ne possédez pas de revenues convenables permettant de mettre un enfant à l'abri de toutes difficultés. Vos parents sont décédés et vous ne possédez ni frères et sœurs. Dois-je continuer pour vous faire comprendre que la commission refusera votre dossier ?

- Vous avez le pouvoir de les faire changer d'avis et de faire accepter mon dossier

- C'est exact mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité

La jeune femme resserra son emprise sur son jean

- Je ne suis pas inconsciente. Je serais élevée un enfant. J'ai des amis sur qui compter. Je ne compte pas trouver un partenaire ... mon envie se trouve uniquement dans le souhait d'avoir un enfant. Vous pensez que je ne pourrais pas assumer mais qu'en savez-vous ? Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir ce problème alors ne me jugez pas comme inconsciente ou immature.

Atsuji caressa sa barbe

- Hypothétiquement parlant. Même si j'arrive à faire accepter votre insémination par la commission, cela prendra plus de huit mois pour le traitement de votre dossier et ensuite il y a le problème du donneur. Tant de trouver un donneur correspondant à vos attentes et de traiter la demande, votre délai d'un an sera expiré. Je regrette fortement de vous ramener à la raison et m'excuse des faux espoirs que mon fils a pu vous transmettre.

La jeune femme fixa un instant Atsuji

- Je vais demander l'aide à d'autres personnes

- La réponse sera pareille dans tous les cas Mademoiselle.

- Même si cela affecterait un membre de votre famille ?

Atsuji fronça les sourcils mais n'émit aucune réponse. La jeune femme poursuivit

- Bien évidemment, dans ses conditions, il y aurait une solution. Je vous croyais plus humain Monsieur, suite à l'éloge que m'a fait votre fils. Mais au final, seul votre intérêt l'emporte. Et il semblerait que vous n'avez pas d'intérêt dans mon projet.

La jeune femme se releva sous le regard surpris d'Atsuji. Il observa son bureau, le regard vague

- Attendez. Rassied-vous.

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Il semblait réfléchir

- Quels sont vos critères pour le donneur ?

- Je veux juste quelqu'un en bonne santé. Le reste m'importe peu.

Atsuji croisa ses mains devant lui et frotta sa lèvre inférieure sur l'un de ses majeurs

- Il y a peut-être une solution mais celle-ci devra rester inconnue de tous. Comprenez-vous ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Atsuji appuya sur l'interphone de son bureau

- Annulez tous mes rendez-vous de la journée. Je serais en déplacement à l'extérieur.

Puis il se leva et ferma à clé son bureau. Il fixa un instant la jeune femme, semblant anxieuse, et se rassied tout en déliant sa cravate

- Voilà comment nous allons procéder…


	3. Découverte du dossier

_**Année 2030**_

Natsuki fixa une tombe et lança une poignée de terre sur le cercueil _Adieu grand-père_. Elle rejoignit ses parents et embrassa son père sur la joue

- Tenez-vous le coup Père ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et fixa sa femme puis sa fille

- J'ai mes deux femmes sur qui je peux compter

Celui-ci reçut un léger baiser de sa compagne qui lui murmura

- Il nous manquera à tous, mon cher

Aiko fixa un instant sa fille

- Il voulait que vous repreniez l'entreprise à son décès. Je ne m'y opposerais pas malgré que ce soit soudain. Je pense prendre une retraite anticipée et profiter plus de ma famille.

Natsuki hocha la tête

- Kruger Corporation va perdre un excellent Docteur si vous prenez votre retraite Père

- Le Docteur Helene me surpasse pleinement. Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire

Saeko s'approcha de sa fille

- Vous êtes encore jeune mon enfant. Si la pression est trop importante pour vous, sachez que nous serons toujours là pour vous venir en aide

Natsuki hocha la tête

- Merci Mère

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Natsuki s'avança vers le bureau de son grand-père qui sera désormais le sien. Elle installa ses affaires et soupira devant le nombre de dossiers devant elle _Je ne suis pas prête à remettre un pied dans mon laboratoire…. _

- Kaichou Kruger ?

Natsuki secoua la tête en se levant et soulevant une jeune fille de 4 ans accompagnée par une femme

- Yohko… Pas toi. Comment se porte ma nièce préférée ?

- J'ai soif Tata

- Chikae …

Natsuki ébouriffa les cheveux roux de la jeune fille et la fixa dans ses yeux violets clairs

- Ce n'est rien Yohko. Demande à Emiko un verre de jus d'orange.

Chikae courut hors de la pièce sous les rires de Natsuki et Yohko

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce bureau ?

- J'étais venue voir si tu arrivais à prendre tes marques

Natsuki souffla

- Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais grand-père ne s'amusait pas. Je comprends mieux ses crises de nerfs quand un dossier ou un chiffre manqué…

Yohko posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsuki

- Je suis là si tu as besoin

Celle-ci secoua la tête

- Tu as de nombreuses patientes qui t'attendent et c'est notre priorité

- En parlant de patientes, je…

- Je sais, tu dois amener Chikae à l'école et retourner les voir. Je te verrais plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas

Yohko salua brièvement Natsuki et s'en alla. Après que la porte fut refermée, Natsuki se réinstalla, prête pour de nombreuses heures de traitement de dossiers.

A la fin de la journée, de nombreux dossiers ornaient encore le bureau en deux piles distinctes. Natsuki tira sur l'un des tiroirs pour les ranger mais celui-ci semblait fermé à clé. Elle chercha du regard la clé _Je demanderais à Emiko demain_. Elle fourra l'ensemble des dossiers non-traités dans un autre tiroir et prit la pile de dossier traité pour les mettre dans une armoire à proximité. _Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui…._

* * *

Après deux semaines de prise de fonction, Natsuki avait retrouvé un bureau vierge de tout dossier, non sans une certaine fierté. Après la rencontre d'un couple souhaitant faire appel à leur service, Natsuki se détendit dans son fauteuil. Elle fixa le ciel par derrière une baie vitrée _J'aurais dû prendre plus de vacances quand j'en avais la possibilité…._ Elle fut interrompue par un coup sur la porte puis l'entrée de sa secrétaire

- Voici les derniers dossiers Kaichou

Natsuki souffla à la pile lui faisant face

- Je suis désolée Kaichou Kruger

- Natsuki est très bien. Et ce n'est pas de votre faute Emiko. Vous devriez rentrer et profitez de votre après-midi

- Merci Natsuki-sama

Natsuki sourit et saisit machinalement la poignée d'un des tiroirs _Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il est fermé. Où peut bien être passé cette fichue clé ?_

Après le traitement des dossiers, Natsuki se leva pour rentrer chez elle quand elle fixa le tiroir. _Si ça se trouve il y a encore plein de dossiers à traiter et ça va me tomber dessus à la fin de l'année… _Natsuki saisit plus fermement la poignée et tira d'un coup sec. _Inutile, je n'y arriverais pas comme ça… _Elle fixa un instant le tiroir et chercha du regard un outil de fortune pour l'ouvrir. Elle regarda un instant le sabre de son grand-père accroché sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle monta sur une chaise et le décrocha. Puis elle enfonça la lame dans le tiroir en question _Si grand-père savait l'usage que je fais de son précieux sabre... Je serais illico décapitée. _Elle fit levier avec mais rien ne se produisit. Elle réitéra son effort et sentit le tiroir bouger _Encore une fois…. _Un bruit sourd remplit l'air signalant la rupture de la sécurité du tiroir. Natsuki remit à la place le sabre et se réinstalla à son bureau en ouvrant en entier le tiroir. Dedans, elle y trouva des éléments bureautiques_ C'est bien ma veine de risquer ma vie pour si peu_ Son attention fut portée sur une fissure dans le fond du tiroir. En plaçant son doigt, elle fit coulisser le fond _Un double fond ? _Elle remarqua un dossier, qu'elle saisit, sur lequel on pouvait lire CONFIDENTIEL en caractère rouge et gras. Des notes écrites de son grand-père ainsi que des suites d'analyses le remplissaient. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège et commença sa lecture.

_Août 2015- Rapport de Monsieur Kruger Atsuji- PDG de Kruger Corporation _

_La patiente s'est présentée au centre médical de Kruger Corporation le 3 Août 2015. Après étude de son dossier médical et recommandation de son médecin traitant Monsieur Kruger Aiko, j'ai pris la décision de passer outre les recommandations de la commission et d'intégrer la patiente au programme de recherche, développé par la responsable du pôle recherche, Mademoiselle Kruger Natsuki, à la date du 5 août 2015. J'ai décidé d'agir sous mon propre chef et de développer ce projet seul, en projet fermé sans informer la responsable du pôle recherche. La patiente a elle-même reçu le minimum d'informations concernant le programme de recherche et a signé une charte de confidentialité ainsi qu'un document mettant Kruger Corporation, à l'abri de tous types de poursuite judiciaire. L'intégralité du dossier médical de la patiente a été photocopiée et mise en annexe 1. Voulant garder un maximum de contrôle de la situation actuelle, toutes les informations relatives à l'identification de la patiente ont été volontairement mises sous identification « Confidentiel ». _

Natsuki feuilleta l'annexe en question et fut surprise de ne trouver ni photo, ni nom de la patiente. Elle reprit sa lecture

_J'ai pris la décision d'incorporer la jeune femme dans le projet PMAM, suite à une nécessité à la fois de résultats mais aussi suite à l'urgence de la situation. Les différents tests et analyses nécessaires à la procréation ont été réalisés par mes soins et placés en Annexe 2. _

_Après obtention des résultats, j'ai décidé de tenter l'expérimentation sur la PMAM β étant selon moi, celle amenant à la plus grande difficulté._

_En parallèle, ma petite-fille Kruger Natsuki développe ce même projet avec l'aide de l'une de nos employées. J'ai décidé de lancer l'implantation de ma patiente à la mi-août, pouvant ainsi avoir le privilège d'être le premier à avoir tenté ce type de procréation. _

Natsuki s'arrêta légèrement confus et se murmura

- L'implantation de Yohko n'a eu lieu de début octobre…. Comment a-t-il fait pour trouver un matériel génétique stable en si peu de temps ?

Elle reprit sa lecture

_Les recherches développées par Kruger Natsuki ont montré qu'il y a nécessité d'une stabilisation du matériel génétique avant son implantation. Ayant pour souhait de partir sur un matériel stable, de sorte à augmenter la probabilité de réussite de l'implantation, j'ai donc décidé de travailler sur des échantillons internes. Ceux-ci sont la propriété de Kruger Corporation et ont été cryogénisés depuis plus de cinq mois sous des identifications propres et mis sous clé. Après étude du dossier médical de ma patiente ainsi que les différents tests et prélèvements, notamment d'ordre sanguin, j'ai sélectionné un échantillon ayant des propriétés génétiques en concordance avec les résultats de ma patiente. Après vérification des données et vérifications de la signature des procédures réglementaires par la patiente et moi-même, j'ai donc lancé la PMAM β_

_Après moins de deux semaines d'implantation, les conclusions ont amenés à un rejet et à une fausse couche de la part de la jeune femme. J'ai donc pris la liberté d'attendre le rétablissement à la fois psychologique mais aussi physique de ma patiente avant de lui proposer une éventuelle deuxième insémination. Tous les résultats ont été ci-après détaillés et analysés par mes soins. La mention « rejetée » est attribué à l'essai 1, ayant pris fin le 22 août 2015._

Natsuki feuilleta les différents résultats et fronça légèrement les sourcils lors qu'elle nota une dénomination « Essai retenté le 15 septembre 2015 »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire le contenu de l'essai 2 et alla directement à la dernière annexe donnant les informations sur le donneur. Il n'y avait ni le nom ni des informations sur celui-ci mais Natsuki feuilleta la note accrochée à la feuille

_J'avais la possibilité de choisir trois personnes parmi celles ayant réalisé les échantillons tests. J'ai donc privilégié et choisi en mon âme et conscience, une personne et donc un échantillon parmi les trois. Vous trouverez ci-après l'immatriculation de l'échantillon. Toutes les données relatives à la personne, dont sont issus les échantillons, ont été volontairement effacées de sorte à ne pas compromettre le côté confidentiel du projet. Seul la direction de Kruger Corporation, à savoir ma propre personne, ainsi que la responsable du pôle recherche, à savoir Kruger Natsuki, sont habilités à déterminer la réelle identité du donneur._

Natsuki retourna la feuille et fit face à l'immatriculation du dit « donneur » _Qu'est-ce-que…non c'est impossible…._

Natsuki se précipita dans le laboratoire, dossier en main, sans prendre le temps de mettre une blouse ou tout autre vêtement de sécurité. Elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre froide à -20ᵒC. Faisant face à une multitude de casier, elle s'arrêta devant celui noté 2025-03-ECHINTNK. Elle s'empressa de taper le code inscrit dans le dossier et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle vit l'acheva _un… deux… trois échantillons… _Natsuki claqua violemment la porte et sortit en trombe de l'entreprise. Elle monta dans sa voiture, bouillant littéralement de rage.

* * *

Des coups violents sur une porte et sur une sonnette se faisaient entendre. Un majordome ouvrit la porte mais n'eût pas le temps d'accueillir l'invitée qu'il se fit assaillir par un ton froid

- OU EST-IL ?

- Je… le salon Mademoiselle Kruger

Celle-ci se rendit rapidement vers sa destination et ouvrit la porte sans se faire annoncer. Elle vit ses deux parents face-à-face surpris par son entrée. Sa mère allait l'accueillir mais s'arrêta suite à l'aura meurtrière que dégageait sa fille. Celle-ci fit face à son père et lui balança le dossier

- Vous étiez au courant ?

Celui-ci rattrapa le dossier in extremis et l'ouvrit sur la page ayant eu toute l'attention de Natsuki. Natsuki continua à s'énerver

- Comment ce vieux fou a-t-il pu réaliser ce genre de chose dans mon dos ? Heureusement qu'il est mort sinon je l'aurais étranglé de mes propres mains

- NATSUKI C'EST DE VOTRE DEFUNT GRAND-PERE QUE VOUS PARLEZ !

- GRAND-PERE ? AVEZ-VOUS VU CE QUE CE VIEUX FOU A OSER ME FAIRE ?

Voyant père et fille se chamailler avec le ton de plus en plus dur Saeko prit légèrement la parole

- Pourrions-nous parler de manière civilisée ?

Natsuki grogna dans un coin et s'affala sur le canapé. Aiko s'était lui-même rassis et énonça

- Je n'étais pas au courant

Natsuki plaça sa tête dans ses mains

- Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille….

Les deux parents regardaient leur unique fille. Saeko prit le dossier et sourit dans sa lecture

- Je pense que votre grand-père vous a fait un précieux cadeau

Natsuki regarda éberluée sa mère qui reprit

- Dans votre colère, vous n'avez pas remarqué le plus important Natsuki

Voyant que sa fille ne poserait pas la question fatidique, elle reprit

- La conclusion du projet

Natsuki secoua la tête

- C'est un échec ! Je ne vois pas où ceci est reluisant

Saeko se rapprocha de sa fille et lui tendit une autre feuille

- L'essai a été retenté un mois après et regardez ma chère fille

Natsuki saisit la feuille et lut le contenu

- Je… ça signifie que ... le projet a marché…

Saeko hocha la tête, un sourire ornait sur son visage. Natsuki souffla

- Cessez de réagir de la sorte Mère. Je sais à quoi vous pensez et cela ne verra jamais le jour

Natsuki se releva et prit le dossier des mains de sa mère. Elle s'inclina et reprit sa route vers sa voiture.

Saeko fixait son époux silencieux. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir. Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par sa femme

- Vous savez à qui fait référence ce dossier n'est-ce pas ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et prit son téléphone. Tout en composant un numéro, il reprit

- Je sais que notre fille va m'en vouloir mais nous avons besoin de nous en mêler

Saeko sourit

- Je suis d'accord avec vous

Aiko caressa la joue de sa femme et entendit une voix à l'autre bout du combiné. Il s'empressa de dire

- Nous avons besoin de vos services…

* * *

Une jeune femme rousse était au téléphone

- C'est ça ! Pas d'antécédents judiciaires, pas même un pv. Je me suis rendue à sa dernière adresse et il semblerait qu'elle ait déménagé il y a plus de trois mois. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver c'est l'emplacement de son travail. En deux semaines, je ne peux pas faire mieux Monsieur…. Bien je lui donnerais tout ce que j'ai trouvé…. Vous aussi Monsieur… Mes amitiés à votre femme.


	4. Rencontre désagréable

Depuis plus de deux semaines, Natsuki était dans une humeur massacrante. Elle avait lu et relu le dossier, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait et notamment les raisons ayant poussé son grand-père à agir de cette manière, mais en vain. Aucune des idées lui venant à l'esprit ne semblait être la bonne. Autant dire qu'elle était frustrée et également en colère, se sentant à la fois impuissante mais également trahie par sa propre famille. De ce fait, aucun membre de son personnel n'osait émettre la moindre parole, craignant les colères de la jeune héritière.

Une femme rousse, habillée d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon noir, se présenta devant une secrétaire semblant s'être recroquevillée sur elle-même. La jeune femme sourit intérieurement à la vue de celle-ci. _Sans doute l'instinct de survie face à la menace Kruger…_

- Elle est là-dedans ?

La secrétaire hocha la tête et semblait essayer de retenir la jeune femme dans sa lancée.

- Je ne rentrerai pas si j'étais vous.

La femme rousse sourit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi

La femme ouvrit la porte avec fracas et la claqua derrière elle. Un regard noir lui faisait face

- Tes employés s'enfuient sûrement en courant devant ce regard mais je ne suis pas lui d'entre eux

- Fous-moi la paix Midori !

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir

Un grognement s'ensuit. Midori plaça un dossier sur le bureau

- Ton père m'a dit de te transmettre ce que je trouvais. Il n'y a pas grand-chose. Et perso j'ai trouvé ça ennuyeux et trop … rapide.

Natsuki balança le dossier sur Midori

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Maintenant vas-t-en avant que j'appelle la sécurité!

Midori secoua la tête

- Que tu le veuille ou non, tu es à l'origine de tout cela. Alors assume-le bon sang!

Sur ce, Midori sortit de la pièce mais fixa une dernière fois l'héritière

- Chikae aimerait revoir sa tata. Passe à la maison quand tu seras calmée, Yohko nous fera un excellent dîner.

Natsuki fixa le dossier à terre. Elle se releva et le ramassa. Il était composé d'une adresse griffonnée, d'une photo ainsi qu'un casier judiciaire. Natsuki fixa un instant la photo _Elle est vraiment jolie _puis le casier judiciaire sur lequel était inscrit RAS _Heureusement…_. Elle nota une rature à l'endroit où était signalée l'adresse et reconnut l'écriture de Midori. Celle-ci avait mis un point d'interrogation suivi de 4 lettres « NPAI ». Natsuki porta son attention sur le post-it où était inscrite l'adresse griffonnée. Après plus d'une heure de réflexion, elle appuya sur l'interphone de son bureau

- Annulez mes rendez-vous pour l'après-midi.

N'attendant pas une réponse, elle sortit de l'entreprise et monta dans sa voiture. Elle entra l'adresse dans le GPS et se mit en route. Après trente minutes, conduisant à un rythme assez soutenu, le GPS signala l'arrivée à destination. Natsuki observa l'endroit _J'espère qu'on ne me volera pas ma voiture… _Elle marcha jusqu'à sa destination et poussa une porte faisant retentir une légère musique. Elle s'installa devant un comptoir et scanna son environnement _Je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de … _

- Bienvenue au café T&M. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Natsuki regarda la jeune femme devant elle. Elle était rousse, aux yeux violets. Sur son badge était écrit « Mai ». Natsuki répondit rapidement, sans prêter attention à la serveuse, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle

- Un café noir je vous prie

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se retira. Natsuki continua à fixer son environnement et son attention fut attirée par une jeune femme prenant une autre commande. Elle sortit de sa poche la photo et fixa la jeune femme _C'est elle…_

Natsuki s'empressa de ranger la photo et continua à fixer la jeune femme jusqu'à l'arrivée de son café. Elle resta dans le café pendant environ 45 minutes puis paya sa consommation et se retira, non sans un dernier regard vers la jeune femme.

Mai se dirigea vers la table pour la débarrasser et récupérer la monnaie puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme en question tout en souriant

- Tu viens de faire chavirer un autre cœur

- Ara ?

- La jeune femme qui était assise là. Elle n'a pas cessé de te fixer de son arrivée jusqu'à son départ

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Mais il est vrai qu'elle était agréable à regarder. Encore un client de passage...

Mai sourit légèrement

- Quelque chose me dit que nous allons vite la revoir

* * *

Mai avait vu juste. Chaque jour, depuis une semaine, Natsuki se rendait au café et commandait toujours un café, restait plus ou moins une demi-heure puis se retirait. Elle-même ne savait pas où lui venait cette nécessité de voir l'autre jeune femme. Jamais elle ne lui avait adressé la parole, elle se contentait de la fixer discrètement, perdue dans ses pensées _Je pourrais peut-être lui demander tout simplement ou lui dire qui je suis… non ça ne marcherait pas. Je sais même pas ce que je fous ici. A quoi je m'attends hein ? Je voudrais plus de détails sur elle et surtout savoir pourquoi ce vieux fou a osé passer dans mon dos en utilisant mes recherches…_

- Comment était votre café ?

Natsuki fixa Mai portant un léger sourire

- Bien, je vous remercie.

Celle-ci se releva. Elle tira son portefeuille de sa poche pour régler lorsque la photo tomba sur la table. Mai fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Natsuki s'empressa de remettre la photo dans sa poche et murmura un « gardez la monnaie »

Mai fixa Natsuki s'engouffrer dans une berline noire, dernière génération et chercha du regard, son amie. _Qui est cette femme et que veut-elle à Shizuru ?_

* * *

Fidèle au poste, Natsuki se retrouva une fois de plus dans le café. Elle avait pris sa décision, aujourd'hui était le jour où elle s'adresserait à la jeune femme. Elle chercha du regard la jeune femme mais en vain. Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Mai devant elle

- Shizuru ne travaille pas aujourd'hui

Natsuki fut surprise par la réplique de Mai mais n'émit aucune réponse. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Natsuki reprit la parole

- Je vois. Savez-vous où elle habite ?

- Oui

- Pouvez-vous me donner son adresse ?

- Je regrette mais je ne peux pas faire ça

Natsuki frotta son visage avec l'une de ses mains

- Ecoutez… Mai… je vous le redemande gentiment, pourriez-vous me donner son adresse ?

- Je regrette, je ne …

- Je voudrais parler au gérant de ce café TOUT DE SUITE

Mai s'inclina et revint avec un jeune homme

- Mon compagnon et gérant du café Tate Yuuichi

Natsuki se leva

- Je voudrais l'adresse de votre employée Shizuru Fujino

Celui-ci s'essuya les mains et secoua la tête. Avant même qu'il puisse émettre une parole, Natsuki le plaqua contre le mur

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je peux utiliser la manière douce ou forte à vous de voir

Mai s'interposa, ce qui fit lâcher prise à Natsuki. Celle-ci essaya de se calmer et énonça durement

- J'ai les moyens de faire fermer votre établissement et de vous rayer de la surface de la Terre en claquant des doigts. Ne me poussez pas à bout et donnez-moi cette fichue adresse

Tate déglutit face à l'aura sombre de la jeune femme mais émit difficilement

- Je regrette. Shizuru est une amie et je ne veux pas mettre sa vie en danger

Natsuki secoua la tête en lançant un juron. Elle remarqua Mai pianotant sur un téléphone et le reposer sur le comptoir. Natsuki fixa un instant Tate _Je vais procéder autrement…_

- Je suis désolée pour mon emportement, je vais vous laisser

Elle ramassa ses clés et s'empara discrètement du téléphone tout en sortant du café. Arrivée dans sa voiture, elle tapa un numéro de téléphone

- Natsuki ?

- Midori j'ai besoin de toi. Peux-tu filer un numéro pour moi ?

- Je t'écoute

Natsuki descendit la liste des contacts dans le téléphone qu'elle avait volé et cliqua sur un nom. Puis elle récita le numéro de téléphone à Midori. Celle-ci prit note et conclut

- Je vais appeler et retracer l'appel et t'envoie la localisation

Natsuki regarda le téléphone en l'attente d'une sonnerie. Après vingt minutes d'attente, un sms fit son apparition. Natsuki entra l'adresse dans le GPS et se mit en route. Même pas dix minutes plus tard, elle faisait face à un immeuble ancien dont les tags prenaient une grande place dans le revêtement. Elle fixa un instant l'immeuble puis se remit en route

* * *

Pendant 5 jours, Natsuki avait pris l'habitude de reproduire le même schéma. A 15h, elle se rendait devant l'immeuble, fixait la jeune femme rentrant chez elle, après son service, et repartait. Ce jour-là, Natsuki attendait toujours dans sa voiture quand elle vit un policier s'avancer vers sa voiture. Celui-ci lui fit signe de descendre_ Eh merde…_

- Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal Monsieur l'agent ?

Celui-ci fixa Natsuki

- Ecoutez, je vous ai vu depuis trois jours devant cet immeuble et fixer d'une manière que je n'apprécie pas une jeune femme à qui je tiens particulièrement

Natsuki secoua la tête

- Votre copine ne m'intéresse pas de cette manière

Le policier semblait surpris

- Ma copine ? Vous vous méprenez mais là n'est pas la question. Veuillez me montrer votre pièce d'identité

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal Agent…

- Kanzaki

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement Agent Kanzaki. Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires si vous voulez éviter de gros ennuis

Celui-ci sortit ses menottes

- Soit vous coopérez, soit je vous amène au commissariat

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous

- Pièce d'identité maintenant. Je ne le répéterais pas

Natsuki secoua la tête et sortit la pièce demandée. Après visualisation du nom, celui-ci déglutit difficilement

- Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle Kruger, je…

- Maintenant, tu vas retourner à tes occupations si tu ne veux pas finir comme trouffion de ville à perpette les bains vu ? Et ne t'avise pas de parler à quelqu'un de cette conversation vu ?

Celui hocha la tête et se retira. Natsuki se réinstalla dans sa voiture et redémarra

* * *

Le lendemain, Natsuki fut surprise de voir la jeune femme devant le porche de l'immeuble. Avant même de comprendre, celle-ci cogna à la vitre de Natsuki

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Natsuki sortit de sa voiture et fixa la jeune femme

- Rien, je…

- Vraiment ? Vous avez une photo de moi, me suivait depuis plus de deux semaines. Vous avez réussi à menacer l'un de mes plus proches ami ainsi que mes patrons alors qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Natsuki déglutit péniblement

- Je …

- Shizuru ? Tout va bien ? Encore vous ?

Natsuki vit avancer Mai, légèrement remontée, qui s'empressa de rajouter

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais osez faire du mal à Shizuru et vous le regretterez

Natsuki secoua la tête et se retourna pour repartir vers sa voiture. Elle fouilla dans sa boîte à gants et en sortit un portable qu'elle tendit à Mai

- Je crois qu'il vous appartient

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle se remit à son siège et reprit sa route _C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée_

Seules, Mai fixa un instant la voiture s'éloignant puis se reconcentra sur Shizuru

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

Shizuru secoua la tête

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut.

- Tu as des soucis d'argent, elle a peut-être été engagée

- Par qui?

Mai haussa les épaules

- Des créanciers. Tu sais ses gens-là sont prêts à tout pour avoir et récupérer leur argent

Shizuru regarda sa montre et commença à s'éloigner

- Je les rembourserais, ils n'ont pas de soucis à se faire… Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller pour ne pas être en retard

Mai hocha la tête et fixa son amie _J'aimerais tellement t'aider mais je ne possède aucun moyen de le faire…_


	5. Prise de conscience

Une semaine passa avant que Natsuki ne retrouve le courage de repartir vers l'immeuble de Shizuru. Elle gara sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'interphone tout en cherchant le nom de celle-ci. Elle sonna mais aucune tonalité ne vint

- C'est inutile, il ne marche plus depuis des années

Natsuki fit face à une femme lui tenant la porte. Après un léger merci, Natsuki se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

- Il est en panne depuis plus de trois mois

Natsuki salua de nouveau la femme et prit les escaliers. Arrivée au septième étage, Natsuki avait le souffle coupé. Essayant de reprendre de la contenance, elle entendit un homme hurler

- Deux mois de loyer que vous me devez. J'attends encore une semaine. Après je vous fous par la peau du cul dehors c'est clair ?

Celui-ci passa devant Natsuki et ne prit pas le temps de la saluer. Un seul mot vînt à l'esprit de Natsuki _connard. _Elle remonta le couloir et remarqua que ses pas la menèrent vers le lieu de confrontation entre le propriétaire et l'autre personne. Elle cogna légèrement à la porte. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit révélant une jeune femme couverte d'un jean et d'un chemisier clair. Natsuki porta son attention sur l'étrange regard qui lui faisait face _vraiment magnifique et envoûtant _mais fut interrompue par une voix claire « Encore vous ? »

Natsuki toussa et ouvrit la bouche pour… eh bien ne pas savoir quoi dire _elle est vraiment d'une beauté folle, un ange sous les traits d'un humain_. La jeune femme souffla et murmura tout en fermant la porte derrière elle

- Ecoutez, si vous travaillez pour les créanciers, je vais tout régulariser d'ici quelques jours. J'attends d'avoir mon salaire. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi encore une dizaine de jours

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme

- Je… Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Vous êtes Mlle Shizuru Fujino ?

Shizuru semblait surprise

- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Que me voulez-vous ?

La poignée s'ouvrit et une jeune fille s'accrocha au jeans de Shizuru

- Maman, le méchant monsieur est parti ?

Natsuki fixa l'enfant et resta sans voix. Voyant l'intérêt pour sa fille, Shizuru la souleva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Natsuki sortit de sa transe mais continua à fixer l'enfant

- Je…

Natsuki sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune femme

- J'ai besoin de vous parler rapidement

La jeune femme pâlit suite à la visualisation du logo sur la carte

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Etes-vous disponible demain ?

Shizuru hocha la tête.

- J'enverrais une voiture vers 13h pour vous prendre vous et votre fille. Mon chauffeur se présentera sous le nom de Daisuke

- Waouh ! Maman regarde comme c'est beau

Natsuki fixa la jeune fille qui semblait envoûtée par l'écusson doré qu'elle portait sur sa veste. Celle-ci sourit légèrement tout en le retirant de sa veste et le tendit à l'enfant

- Tiens, tu peux le garder.

Sur ce, Natsuki se redirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle posa son front sur le volant _Dites-moi que je suis en train de rêver et que tout ceci ne se produit que dans mon imagination..._

* * *

Natsuki était assise à son bureau et fixait l'heure _13h30, elles ne vont pas tarder. _Natsuki avait trois dossiers devant elle et essaya de maintenir son calme. Elle sursauta lorsque l'interphone prit la parole

- Kaichou Kruger. Votre rendez-vous est arrivé

- Faîtes-la entrer

Natsuki inspira profondément et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Shizuru. Natsuki nota l'absence de l'enfant _Sans doute à l'école…C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… _Elle invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés et s'installa en face d'elle, les trois dossiers sur ses genoux. Shizuru coupa court au silence

- Hikari n'est pas en danger n'est-ce-pas ?

Natsuki resta confuse

- Hikari ?

- Ma fille.

Natsuki secoua la tête valant un souffle léger de Shizuru suivit d'un « Par Kami-sama merci »

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme et essaya d'amener le sujet judicieusement

- Mais votre venue est en rapport avec elle

Voyant l'attention de Shizuru, celle-ci poursuivit

- Votre fille n'est pas référencée dans nos dossiers. En d'autres termes, personne n'est au courant que vous êtes passée par notre entreprise pour votre insémination

Shizuru hocha la tête

- Je sais. Monsieur Kruger confirmera qu'il est à l'origine de mon insémination

- Il … nous a quitté. Je suis sa petite-fille et nouveau PDG de Kruger Corporation, Natsuki Kruger

- Je suis désolée pour votre grand-père. C'était un homme gentil

Natsuki s'étouffa face au propos _Gentil ? Ce vieux fou sadique et fourbe … _Elle essaya de reprendre sans montrer sa gêne

- Connaissez-vous les détails de votre insémination ?

Shizuru secoua la tête

- Le sperme provenait d'un donneur dont seul votre grand-père connaissait l'identité. Il m'a suivi durant ma grossesse et ensuite je n'ai eu que des contacts téléphoniques avec lui

Natsuki serra les poings _elle n'est au courant de rien… _Natsuki respira fortement

- Connaissez-vous la PMAM ?

- De nom pourquoi ?

Natsuki respira et débita pour se donner du courage

- Je suis à l'origine de ce projet. Je voulais donner la même chance à chacun d'avoir un enfant. La PMAM se décline en différentes procréations. La PMAM β par exemple, a pour principe l'introduction d'un matériel génétique contenu dans un ovule, dans une structure ayant les mêmes propriétés et capacités qu'un spermatozoïde

Natsuki saisit le premier dossier et tendit une feuille à Shizuru

- Votre fille est le premier cas de ce type de PMAM et est issue de l'échantillon 2025-03-ECHINTNK

Shizuru fixa la feuille

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que le donneur est une femme ?

Natsuki hocha la tête. Voyant que Shizuru pouvait encaisser davantage, elle saisit le deuxième dossier et poursuivit

- J'ai réalisé les premiers tests sur mon propre matériel et voici les résultats

Shizuru prit la deuxième feuille. Natsuki poursuivit

- En bas à droite se trouve l'immatriculation de mes échantillons

Shizuru fixa les chiffres et murmura

- 2025-03-ECHINTNK

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme qui releva sa tête

- Je ne vous crois pas. C'est …

- J'avais cinq échantillons et il ne m'en reste plus que trois. Vous avez fait une fausse couche avant de tomber enceinte. Vous avez donc utilisé deux échantillons provenant d'un même donneur n'est-ce-pas ?

Shizuru hocha la tête, le regard vide. Natsuki reprit son calme

- Je n'étais pas au courant des agissements de mon grand-père. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment

Natsuki vit la jeune femme trembler. Elle saisit le troisième dossier et le donna à Shizuru

- J'aimerais que vous signiez ces documents afin que nous puissions avancer

Shizuru ouvrit la première page et se leva en laissant tomber le dossier

- Je ne vous laisserais pas me reprendre mon bébé

Shizuru se dirigea vers la porte mais fut attrapée par le poignet et bloquée contre le mur

- Je ne veux pas vous la prendre. Rassurez-vous et calmez-vous

La prise s'était faite plus tendre

- Je veux juste faire partie de sa vie. C'est aussi mon sang et de ce fait, l'héritière de la famille Kruger

Shizuru se redirigea sur le siège et commença à lire. Natsuki essaya d'alléger la lecture

- Je veux que vous habitiez chez moi pour que je puisse être en contact avec elle chaque jour. Vous serez logée dans une chambre à proximité de votre fille. Elle ira dans une école où elle aura de meilleures possibilités. Elle aura tous les atouts pour pouvoir hériter de cette entreprise. Pour le reste, vous êtes libres. Vous pouvez continuer à fréquenter vos amis et dans le cas échéant, votre partenaire. Je veux juste la connaître.

Shizuru ne répondit pas et continua à lire les documents. Après plus d'une heure de silence, elle signa les papiers et les redéposa sur le bureau

- Je fais cela pour ma fille et uniquement pour elle. Ne croyez pas pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez avec moi

Natsuki hocha la tête et murmura

- Prenez-le temps qu'il vous faut pour emménager chez moi. Daisuke est à votre disposition


	6. cohabitation difficile

Une semaine après la signature des documents, Natsuki rentra chez elle et fut surprise de voir une jeune fille devant la télé. Elle sourit à la vue de l'enfant et s'avança vers elle

- Hikari ?

La jeune fille se releva et fit face à Natsuki _Incroyable_, _même si sa couleur de cheveux et différente de la mienne, elle me ressemble… J'ai l'impression de me revoir à son âge…. _

- Oui Madame ?

Natsuki se frotta l'arrière du crâne, tout en fixant l'enfant ayant le regard tourné vers le sol

- Natsuki. Appelle-moi Natsuki. Tu veux bien ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur la télé. Natsuki sourit en fixant Hikari puis s'avança vers sa gouvernante

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Senouh. Où se trouve Mademoiselle Fujino ?

- En haut Mademoiselle. Votre invitée range ses affaires dans ses quartiers.

Natsuki se dirigea vers les quartiers de Shizuru et cogna à la porte. Elle ouvrit et vit Shizuru, debout devant la fenêtre. _Elle est vraiment magnifique. Hikari possède les mêmes cheveux même si ses yeux sont comme les miens…_

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne manquiez de rien. Faîtes-moi savoir si c'est le cas. Aoi est à votre disposition.

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête

- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil

Seule, elle réfléchit _Pourquoi ai-je accepté aussi facilement ? Mon propriétaire nous aurait mis à la porte de toute manière alors j'ai au moins la sécurité du logis pour ma fille. Je ne sais pas ses réelles intentions, les Kruger ne font jamais les choses à moitié, à ce que j'ai pu entendre… Se pourrait-il qu'elle souhaite uniquement récupérer ma fille, seule héritière de sa famille… Je suis prête à faire des compromis pour pouvoir permettre à Hikari d'avoir un avenir sans souci financier mais jamais, jamais je ne me laisserais acheter ou accepterais de perdre mon enfant, ma seule force et ma faiblesse à la fois. Seul mon bébé compte… Je prouverais à cette Kruger Natsuki que son argent ne m'intéresse pas et que je ne suis pas une marionnette avec laquelle elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut… Je dois poursuivre mon quotidien et essayer de faire abstraction de sa présence… _

Au soir, Natsuki était assise et faisait face à Shizuru. Hikari étant assise entre les deux adultes. Natsuki ne cessait de fixer l'enfant, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Shizuru _Elle a l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi dans cette situation. Hikari a pourtant l'air de l'apprécier. C'est tellement rare qu'elle s'adresse à quelqu'un. _Shizuru fixa sa fille, molestant ses légumes

- Hikari ! Cesses de jouer avec tes légumes et manges

- Mais Maman !

Natsuki sourit et fixa la moue boudeuse de la jeune fille qui avalait difficilement ses légumes _Moi aussi je déteste ça…_

- Quelque chose vous fait rire Mademoiselle Kruger ?

Natsuki fixa Shizuru et secoua la tête

- Appelez-moi Natsuki. Et laissons le vouvoiement de côté si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients

Hikari se leva et embrassa Shizuru sur la joue en murmurant un « bonne nuit ». Elle s'avança vers Natsuki et semblait attendre quelque chose. Shizuru décida d'intervenir

- Souhaites une bonne nuit à Natsuki, Hikari

Celle-ci s'appuya sur les barreaux de la chaise et embrassa légèrement Natsuki sur la joue et s'en alla vers sa chambre. Shizuru se leva et commença à débarrasser

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Aoi s'en chargera

- Ara je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser faire aux autres ce que je peux faire par moi-même

Sur ce, elle prit les couvercles et se dirigea vers la cuisine sur le regard surpris de Natsuki.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Natsuki se leva et fit face à Shizuru, habillée en serveuse. Natsuki la fixa un instant

- Tu n'as pas à travailler, je peux subvenir à vos besoins

Shizuru posa sa tasse de thé

- Je ne veux pas dépendre de vous

Natsuki fronça les sourcils face au vouvoiement mais décida de laisser passer. Elle chercha du regard Hikari

- Où est votre fille ?

Shizuru semblait confuse et gênée par les propos employés par Natsuki _Ara… Elle ne semble pas accepter aussi bien le fait d'avoir une fille_

- Mademoiselle Senouh m'a proposé de l'emmener en cours et finaliser son inscription. Une de vos connaissances la ramènera, une certaine Helene à ce que j'ai compris

Natsuki hocha la tête

- Yohko Helene. Sa fille est du même âge qu'Hikari et est dans le même établissement

Shizuru s'apprêtait à s'en aller

- Je peux vous déposer si vous voulez

- Je vais prendre le bus

Natsuki attrapa légèrement le bras de Shizuru pour la retenir

- Pourrions-nous faire un effort ?

Shizuru semblait confuse mais Natsuki reprit

- Je sais ce qu'on dit des Kruger et surtout de moi, je n'ai pas une bonne réputation. J'aimerais cependant que nous puissions agir en y mettant du nôtre. Je ne veux pas que votre fille….

- Notre

- Pardon ?

- Si vous souhaitiez réellement que je vous considère autrement, apprenez à utiliser le « notre » à la place du « votre » quand vous parlez d'Hikari

Natsuki semblait surprise par la requête mais hocha la tête. Elle fixa un instant Shizuru

- Avez-vous le permis ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Natsuki invita la jeune femme à la suivre et se dirigea vers le garage. Shizuru fut surprise de découvrir une dizaine de voitures. Natsuki s'avança vers un tableau contenant plusieurs clés et en retira une. Elle ouvrit l'une d'entre elles, et se dirigea vers Shizuru en lui tendant les clés

- Vous pouvez utiliser celle-ci. Je n'ai pas de modèle plus petit. Elle est facile à conduire

- Je ne peux pas accepter

Natsuki secoua la tête

- C'est juste une voiture. J'insiste. Votre… Notre fille sera contente de voir directement sa mère une fois ses classes finies plutôt qu'attendre plusieurs heures avant de vous voir

Sur ceux Natsuki se dirigea vers un autre véhicule et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Shizuru fixa un instant les clés puis les redéposa sur le tableau _Je ne sais pas si elle souhaite m'acheter ou montrer un semblant de gentillesse en étalant sa fortune devant mon nez…. Je devrais me dépêcher pour ne pas rater mon bus…_

Lorsque Natsuki rentra chez elle, il était assez tard. Elle s'écrasa dans le canapé et alluma son ordinateur portable. Le calme était pesant. Fixant l'heure Natsuki souffla _23h30 pas étonnant que tout le monde dort …_ Elle commença à rédiger son rapport quand elle sentit une présence supplémentaire. Elle fit face à Hikari qui semblait attendre quelque chose. _Je suis sensée faire quoi moi ?_

- Hikari ?

La jeune fille tendit les bras à Natsuki

Natsuki sourit et attrapa la jeune fille, la posant sur ses genoux. Elle continua à rédiger et après une dizaine de minutes remarqua qu'Hikari s'était rendormie. Elle continua son rapport jusqu'à environ 2h du matin. Une fois fait, elle porta sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front

- Bonne nuit ma fille

En passant devant la porte de Shizuru, elle resta un instant immobile éffleurant légèrement la porte puis secoua la tête en murmurant

- Bonne nuit Shizuru


	7. Essayer de bien faire

**Note de l'auteur : merci à toutes les personnes me laissant des reviews**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de Shizuru et d'Hikari dans la demeure Kruger. Il n'y avait pas eu d'évolution dans la relation des deux adultes. Pour autant, Natsuki apprenait à connaître sa fille et faisait tout pour se rapprocher d'elle. Cela passait d'un simple câlin à l'achat de chose plus ou moins chère et surtout plus ou moins nécessaire.

Elle avait également appelé ses parents pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Elle avait remercié Kami-sama que sa mère était en voyage avec son père. Cela faisait un problème en moins à gérer. Natsuki se doutait bien que sa mère se mêlerait de cette situation et essayerait d'en tirer profit. Quant à son père, traditionaliste au plus haut point, il avait hurlé à travers le combiné qu'un engagement plus émotionnel et sentimental aurait dû être signé. Natsuki avait décidé de raccrocher avant de repartir dans les discours interminables sur la question.

La situation qui la réjouissait le plus était de savoir que sa nièce et sa fille s'entendent bien. Malgré qu'elle ne puisse être présente pour amener au venir chercher Hikari à l'école, la savoir entourée par une personne sûre apportait un certain apaisement dans l'esprit de Natsuki.

La volonté de celle-ci à vouloir bien faire avait tendance à énerver Shizuru. Prenons l'exemple de ce matin. Hikari se réveilla et fixa un instant Natsuki

- Je veux un poney

Natsuki prit une gorgée de café et acquiesça sous le regard dérouté de Shizuru

- Il n'en est pas question

- Mais Maman ! Natsuki a dit oui

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki

- Puis-je vous parler en privée ?

Hikari avait été congédiée, malgré ses protestations, pour se préparer à l'école. Shizuru fixa durement Natsuki, continuant à savourer son café

- Vous n'avez pas à lui donner tout ce qu'elle désire

- Il ne s'agit que d'un animal

Shizuru déposa avec fracas sa tasse et trembla légèrement

- Pensez-vous que c'est de cette manière que vous pouvez tout régler ? Grâce à votre argent ?

- Je…

- Vous pensez que je suis une mauvaise mère parce que je lui refuse ce genre de chose ?

- Shizuru je…

- Vous ne pouvez pas tout acheter juste parce que vous vous appelez Kruger. Et Hikari n'est pas à vendre figurez-vous !

Natsuki fixa déroutée Shizuru. Elle ne comprenait pas l'emportement de celle-ci. _Pourquoi pense-t-elle que je souhaite acheter Hikari ou que je la considère comme une mauvaise mère ?_

- Je ne veux pas l'acheter

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en se levant

- C'est pourtant ce que vous faîtes…. J'ai fait une erreur de venir ici avec ma fille

Au soir, Natsuki rentra et fut accueillie par Hikari, un sourire ornait son visage.

- Où est mon poney ?

Natsuki se mit à la hauteur de sa fille et lui posa une main sur son épaule

- Ecoute, j'en ai parlé avec ta mère et elle pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Alors peut-être dans quelques années d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça difficilement. Natsuki rouvrit la porte et porta une petite caisse dans le salon. Elle y trouva Shizuru en train de lire un livre. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire mais celle-ci ne daigna même pas la regarder _Je crois qu'elle m'en veut …_

Elle se reconcentra sur sa fille ayant une mine déconfite

- Mais j'ai eu une autre idée. Viens Hikari

La jeune fille s'avança devant la caisse. Natsuki ouvrit la boîte et attrapa un jeune chiot à l'intérieur

- Ce n'est pas un poney mais c'est tout aussi mignon

Le jeune chiot lécha le visage d'Hikari qui rigola légèrement

- Regarde Maman

Shizuru fixa le sourire plein de joie de sa fille et sourit à son tour

- Ara il est très beau

Natsuki déposa la petite boule de poil sur le canapé qui se dirigea directement sur Shizuru. Celle-ci le caressa, essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de Natsuki qui émit difficilement

- Il a l'air d'apprécier ta mère Hikari. Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

La jeune fille posa son index sur ses lèvres et regarde sa mère à la recherche d'un peu d'aide

- Ara tu dois trouver par toi-même Hikari. Après tout il est pour toi

Au moment du coucher, Shizuru remarqua Natsuki assit sur le rebord du lit de sa fille, caressant le chiot. Elle resta en retrait fixant la scène

- Tu as déjà eu un chien ?

Natsuki hocha la tête

- Oui. Tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Hai !

- Quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais toujours toute seule et je n'avais pas d'amis

- Pourquoi ?

Natsuki haussa les épaules

- Les gens ont parfois une mauvaise image de toi sans raison valable. Quoi qu'il en soit, Père est revenu un soir avec une boîte et me l'a offert

- C'était un chien aussi ?

Natsuki hocha la tête. Un sourire léger se dessina sur son visage

- Je l'ai appelé Duran. Il est devenu mon seul ami et confident.

- Il est où ?

- Il est mort, il y a quelque année. De vieillesse.

Hikari se rapprocha de Natsuki, à la recherche d'un câlin

- Je sais comment je vais l'appeler

- Comment ?

- Duran. Comme ça tu auras aussi un ami

Natsuki sourit et embrassa sa fille tout en émettant un léger « Merci »

En passant devant la porte de Shizuru, Natsuki cogna et entra

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai offensé ce matin. Ce n'était pas mon but. Je veux juste qu'Hikari ne manque de rien

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki _Ara cette moue de chiot lui va très bien … je pourrais peut-être accepter ses excuses_

- Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus. Ne cherchez pas à lui apporter des choses superflues. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un gosse de riche, pourri-gâté si vous me permettez l'expression

Natsuki hocha la tête_ Elle me prend donc pour un gosse de riche pourri-gâté… c'est pas ça qui va faire évoluer les choses…_

- Vous m'en voulez pour le chiot ?

Shizuru secoua la tête _Mon avis l'intéresse ? Ara Shizuru, donne-lui une réponse la rassurant_

- Le chiot est une bonne idée. Hikari a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser quand elle rentre

Natsuki hocha la tête et allait repartir vers ses quartiers.

- Oh au fait …

- Oui ?

- Je … je ne pense pas que vous êtes une mauvaise mère… bien au contraire. Vous me rappelez ma mère … Vous ne pouvez donc qu'être une bonne mère

Sur ce, Natsuki referma la porte, laissant à l'intérieur une Shizuru surprise mais ayant un léger sourire _Ara Natsuki essayeriez-vous de me flatter ? ... Quelle facette de vous n'ai-je pas encore découvert Mademoiselle Kruger Natsuki..._


	8. Confrontations malsaines

Quelques jours plus tard…

Natsuki était dans sa voiture, attendant l'ouverture de la grille automatique, quand elle remarqua Shizuru … _Elle est_ _avec un homme ? Normal qu'elle continue sa vie. A quoi je m'attendais d'autre ? Il me semble familier, bizarre… L'aurais-je déjà rencontré ? _Natsuki gara sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. A quelque pas de celle-ci, elle entendit une partie de la conversation

- Vous me devez encore deux mois de loyer

- Je vais vous régulariser soyez sans crainte

- Quand ?

- Ce mois-ci. Il ne me restera plus que la moitié d'un loyer que je vous enverrai le mois prochain

- Je veux une régulation de vos loyers tout de suite

- Je ne possède pas la totalité de l'argent. Laissez-moi un peu de temps je vous en prie.

L'homme saisit violemment le poignet de Shizuru qui grimaça suite à l'emprise

- Vous habitez dans cette baraque et vous avez le culot de me dire que vous n'avez pas assez d'argent. Allez baiser le propriétaire pour qu'il vous donne plus de fric espèce de salope

Shizuru allait répliquer mais sentit la prise se défaire de son poignet. Le poignet de l'homme avait été saisi violemment et repoussé. Shizuru fit face à Natsuki, ayant l'air quelque peu … remontée.

- Je ne vous permets pas de débarquer chez moi et surtout de dire ce genre de propos à cette femme

L'homme fixa un instant Natsuki

- Je vois… vous êtes le propriétaire ?

- Oui c'est exact

Il reconcentra son intention sur Shizuru

- Non seulement vous êtes un mauvais payeur mais en plus de cela vous avez des mœurs… répugnantes. Je ne vous le redemanderais pas. Soit vous payez soit je préviens la police

Shizuru se figea face à la réplique

- Ecoutez je…

L'homme secoua la tête

- Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Quel exemple vous faîtes pour votre fille… C'est l'assistance sociale que je devrais prévenir

Natsuki toussa légèrement, ce qui énerva le propriétaire de nouveau

- Elle veut quoi la gouine sans cervelle ?

La goutte d'eau avait, à ce moment précis, débordée. Natsuki attrapa violemment le propriétaire et le plaqua contre le mur

- Ecoute-moi attentivement car je ne vais pas le dire deux fois. Tu es sur une propriété privée dépendant de la Kruger Corporation. Je peux mettre ta sale gueule en prime et offrir une récompense à celui qui aura l'audace de me débarrasser d'une sous-merde de ton espèce.

Natsuki attrapa son portefeuille et en sortit plusieurs billets. Elle les bloqua dans la bouche du propriétaire toujours abasourdi par ses propos

- Maintenant je te donne une minute pour que toi et ta sale gueule sorte de ma propriété. Passé ce délai, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi et crois-moi il ne restera pas grand-chose quand j'en aurais fini

L'homme déglutit fortement et se redirigea vers le portail. Une fois hors de vue, Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru. Celle-ci pouvait voir la frustration ainsi que la colère

- Vous auriez dû m'en faire part. J'aurais pu vous aider

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux pas de votre aide

- Il menace de vous foutre en prison ! Jusqu'où seriez-vous prête à vous mettre en danger suite à votre amertume à mon égard ? Qui plus ai, il s'est attaqué délibérément à Hikari. Pourquoi ne pas reconnaître votre besoin ? Vous auriez pu me rembourser par la suite si cela vous gêne à ce point de recevoir un peu de ma sympathie et …

- Natsuki ! Maman !

Natsuki s'arrêta et vit sa fille en compagnie d'Aoi et de Duran. Shizuru remarqua le changement d'humeur de celle-ci, qui portait un large sourire en se dirigeant vers l'enfant. _Ara … comment peut-elle passer en moins de cinq minutes d'une menace de mort à un sourire enfantin ? … Cette femme est vraiment … bipolaire ? Non plutôt pleine de surprise…_

* * *

Au soir, Shizuru était tranquillement assise quand elle sentit une présence au-dessus d'elle

- Vous étudiez le droit ?

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en poursuivant sa lecture. Natsuki s'assied à proximité de la jeune femme, et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère tendue, suite à l'altercation datant de quelques heures

- En quelle année êtes-vous ?

- Je suis dans ma dernière année

- Vous devez réaliser un stage si je ne m'abuse ?

Celle-ci acquiesça. Natsuki se frotta l'arrière de la tête et tenta une proposition

- Vous pourriez….

- Non. Je vous remercie pour l'offre mais ce n'est pas nécessaire

Natsuki regarda la jeune femme qui poursuivit sans lever la tête de son livre

- Vous voudriez que je fasse mon stage dans votre entreprise n'est-ce-pas ?

Natsuki hocha la tête. Sachant que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin, elle se releva et annonça brièvement

- Je vais prendre contact avec votre organisme de formation et leur signaler que Kruger Corporation peut vous accueillir pour votre stage

Shizuru se leva à son tour, fixant intensément Natsuki

- Je ne veux pas de votre aide

Natsuki serra légèrement les poings et secoua la tête

- Ceci ne dépend pas de vous.

Shizuru regarda durement Natsuki

- Je n'accepterais pas votre offre

Natsuki essaya de rester calme malgré un sentiment de frustration

- Vous voulez remettre votre carrière en jeu juste parce que vous me détestez ?

Shizuru resta interdite _Pourquoi pense-t-elle que je la déteste ? _Natsuki reprit assez lourdement, une tristesse dans la voix

- Vous méritez mieux que serveuse et vous méritez un stage dans une entreprise qui vous ouvrira des débouchés. Nous ne nous verrons jamais si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je ne serais même pas votre patron. Alors si vous ne l'acceptez pas pour vous, acceptez-le au moins pour notre fille.

Natsuki n'attendit pas une réponse et retourna dans ses quartiers. Une fois seule, celle-ci soupira et regarda par la fenêtre _Pourquoi me rejette-t-elle à ce point… Je veux juste me montrer gentille et compréhensible mais rien à faire… A chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant, elle en fait trois en arrière. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui montrer que je suis honnête avec elle et souhaite vraiment une relation sereine et amicale… J'ai peut-être fait une erreur en pensant qu'elle pourrait être intéressée et que la situation pourrait évoluer… Elle est tellement différente des autres femmes que j'ai pu fréquenter… plus authentique, belle et surtout honnête…_

Natsuki fut sortie de ses pensées par un léger coup sur la porte. Après une invitation à rentrer, elle vit Shizuru qui s'empressa d'énoncer

- J'enverrais moi-même un courrier à Kruger Corporation. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur

Natsuki se contenta d'hocher la tête. Shizuru quant à elle, se redirigea dans le salon et essaya de se reconcentrer sur sa lecture mais en vain _Ara Je devrais peut-être essayer de la voir comme la femme gentille et protectrice plutôt que comme une héritière manipulatrice et froide. Je peux bien essayer pour Hikari. Après tout, elle est aussi une partie de mon quotidien dorénavant… _


	9. Rencontre avec Madame Kruger

Deux mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Shizuru et d'Hikari chez Natsuki. Celle-ci n'était que peu présente. Hikari semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de Natsuki. L'héritière prenait plaisir à être auprès de l'enfant et faisait son maximum pour lui consacrer une partie de sa soirée malgré ses obligations externes. Quant à Shizuru, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la jeune femme. La situation entre les deux adultes était un peu moins tendue. Shizuru essayait d'être plus amicale avec l'héritière, ceci étant visible, notamment par un tutoiement et des discussions un peu plus élaborées. Shizuru avait accepté de postuler au sein de la Kruger Corporation et avait reçu un entretien suivit par une convention de stage. Comme l'avait signalé Natsuki, elle n'était pas sous la tutelle de l'héritière mais sous celle de l'avocat de l'entreprise Nao Zhang. A la plus grande surprise de Shizuru, personne ne lui donnait de traitement de faveur au sein de l'entreprise. Nao avait même clairement fait comprendre à Shizuru que si elle s'avisait d'aller pleurer chez l'héritière, suite à une charge de travail trop lourde, celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à mettre un terme à l'accord. Shizuru avait donc décidé de se consacrer pleinement à sa carrière, malgré un revenu beaucoup moins important. Elle avait accepté, de ce fait, l'aide de l'héritière, notamment sur le prêt d'une de ses voitures ainsi que sur les charges financières annexes. Parallèlement à cela, Natsuki avait accepté la nécessité de Shizuru à réaliser certaines tâches ménagères, sous la grande joie d'Aoi, qui de ce fait, avait un emploi du temps beaucoup plus souple, lui permettant d'avoir une vie personnelle pleinement épanouie. Une certaine routine avait été mise en place. Pour autant, la routine avait été remise en question aujourd'hui

Hikari jouait dans le jardin avec Duran, sous l'œil attentif de Shizuru, assise sous la véranda, ouvrage en main. Un bruit de moteur alerta Shizuru qui fixa instinctivement l'heure. Une voiture s'arrêta devant l'allée et ouvrit le portail automatique. Ne reconnaissant pas la voiture de Natsuki, Shizuru observa de nouveau sa fille. Aoi vint à la rencontre de celle-ci et émit tout en s'inclinant légèrement

- Madame Kruger vient vous rendre visite

Shizuru se releva et fit face à Saeko Kruger portant un large sourire. Celle-ci étreignit Shizuru, surprise par le geste _Cette famille Kruger a le don de me surprendre…_

- Comme je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer Shizuru. Où est ma petite-fille ?

Shizuru se remit du choc et appela Hikari. Celle-ci fixa un instant Saeko et murmura un « Bonjour Madame »

Saeko rit légèrement et se mit à la hauteur de la jeune fille et l'étreignit d'une manière protectrice

- Appelle-moi Obasan ou Sobo, mon enfant

Laissant Hikari s'éloigner, Saeko se reconcentra sur Shizuru

- Ma fille m'a prévenu de votre arrivée mais j'étais en voyage avec mon mari. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien je vous remercie

- Natsuki s'occupe bien de vous ?

- Je…

- Ma fille est parfois rude et difficile à vivre mais c'est quelqu'un de bien

- Je n'en doute pas

Les deux se réinstallèrent sous la véranda. Shizuru ne cessait de fixer Saeko, qui avait son regard tourné vers l'enfant. Shizuru fut sortie de son observation

- Vous savez Shizuru, vous avez le droit de demander ce qui vous perturbe à notre égard

Shizuru semblait confuse mais fixa sa fille

- Des choses malsaines se disent sur les Kruger et notamment sur votre fille

La femme plus âgée hocha la tête

- Natsuki ne vous a pas expliqué ?

Shizuru secoua la tête. Saeko portait un regard triste sur son visage

- Natsuki est mon deuxième enfant. Elle avait un grand frère mais il est mort à la naissance

Shizuru allait répliquer mais se fit couper par Saeko

- Mon mari et moi avons eu du mal à avoir notre fille. Beaucoup de médecins m'ont diagnostiqué infertile mais le grand-père de Natsuki a tout fait pour que je puisse assurer ma descendance.

Shizuru hocha la tête et fixa avec un sourire léger Saeko qui reprit

- A ce moment, beaucoup de personnes n'étaient pas en accord avec les agissements des Kruger signalant que nous nous permettons de jouer avec la vie et la décision de la nature. Mais c'est à partir de là que Kruger Corporation a voué une partie de ses revenus à la science. Quand Natsuki était jeune, on la montrait du doigt suite aux agissements non conformiste de son grand-père. Elle a toujours eu un caractère solitaire mais s'est vite fait une réputation. Bagarre, insolence, menace et même des choses assez grave. Bien sûr, la réputation de notre famille a sauvegardé notre fille de tous problèmes. En vieillissant, Natsuki a continué à agir de la sorte et à mise au point la devise connue de tous. 'Ce qui touche Kruger Corporation, se règle par Kruger Corporation'. Ma fille protège ses intérêts et je ne la blâme pas mais de ce fait, notre famille est vu comme intouchable et surtout dangereuse. Elle est certes dure mais je pense que c'est une carapace qu'elle s'est forgée durant toutes ces années. Une carapace sous laquelle se trouve quelqu'un d'authentique et de bien. J'aime ma fille et je sais que j'ai mise au monde quelqu'un de fort et de bien. Alors ne la jugez pas comme dure et froide, ou simplement comme la Kruger connue de tous. Elle est au-delà de tout cela…

Shizuru se focalisa sur Hikari et sourit

- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi froide. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'apprécie votre fille à sa juste valeur

Saeko sourit légèrement et énonça d'une voix taquine

- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Où en êtes-vous à ce sujet ?

- Je regrette, je ne comprends pas

- Cela fait plus de trois mois que vous vous connaissez alors je suppose que les choses sérieuses commencent

- Les choses sérieuses ?

- Avez-vous concrétisé votre relation ?

Shizuru rougit légèrement et allait répondre quand elle entendit

- MERE !

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et se retourna pour voir sa fille

- Je ne faisais que demander

Natsuki se rapprocha rapidement et reprit

- Cessez de penser à ce genre de chose ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué la situation

- Voyons Kabu ne réagissez pas comme ça. Les choses évoluent avec le temps. Et j'aimerais savoir si je pourrais préparer une réception disons pour un marr…

- MERE ! Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, surtout devant mon invitée et ma fille et cessez donc avec vos inepties

Natsuki secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Hikari. Saeko observait la scène un instant, Natsuki avait mis Hikari sur ses épaules et se déplaça vers l'entrée de la maison, Duran sur ses talons.

- Ma fille tient beaucoup à Hikari. Je suis heureuse qu'elle prenne aussi bien son rôle.

Elle prit la main de Shizuru surprise par le geste

- Je serais heureuse de savoir ma fille comblée par une femme lui ayant donnée un enfant

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi répondre et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

* * *

Shizuru était dans ses quartiers, prête à se coucher quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle invita à entrer et vit Natsuki

- Je voulais juste m'excuser pour le comportement de ma mère.

Shizuru sourit

- Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien que j'apprécie

Natsuki s'avança et se posa sur le lit à côté de Shizuru

- Tu sais, je …

- Oui ?

Natsuki regarda Shizuru et lui caressa doucement le visage. Celle-ci se laissa faire et sentit Natsuki se rapprocher d'elle. Le souffle régulier de Natsuki se fit sentir sur ses lèvres. Shizuru ferma les yeux mais sentit un mouvement suivit d'un « Pardonnes-moi ». Shizuru se retrouva seule dans sa chambre _Qu'est-ce-que…_

Natsuki claqua sa porte _Merde, merde, merde mais qu'est-ce-qui m'as pris de tenter un truc pareil ! Mère et ses idées à la con !_


	10. Journée en famille

L'incident datant de plus de deux semaines, aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'avaient osé en parler. Natsuki regardait toujours discrètement Shizuru. Shizuru, quant à elle, essayait de comprendre ses propres sentiments _elle ne me laisse pas indifférente. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite senti quelque chose en moi mais est-ce de l'amour ou juste de la reconnaissance ?_

Hikari sortit Natsuki de sa contemplation

- Tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui ?

Natsuki secoua la tête

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai du travail

Hikari souffla

- Tu viens jamais avec nous

- Hikari… Natsuki ne peut pas être toujours là.

- Mais Maman, c'est les vacances ! Je veux que Natsuki viennent avec nous

Natsuki se releva et serra sa fille dans ses bras

- Je promets que ce week-end, nous serons ensemble

Natsuki déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et sourit à Shizuru

- Amusez-vous bien

* * *

Natsuki sentit une douceur sur sa joue. Cette douceur se retrouva sur son front, puis sur son nez et enfin sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à des yeux rouges sang

- Shi…Shizuru ?

- Chut

Natsuki allait répliquer mais fût interrompue pas une paire de lèvres. Le baiser était doux et plaisant. Shizuru émit des soupirs de satisfaction qui commençaient à exciter fortement Natsuki. Elle sentit Shizuru embrasser son menton, puis lécher délicatement une partie de son cou. Elle déposa une légère morsure à l'aplomb de sa clavicule. Des sensations envahirent le bas ventre de Natsuki qui essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre la situation. Elle sentit une bouche picorer ses épaules et descendre délicatement pour déposer un baiser sur chaque haut de ses seins. Natsuki remercia intérieurement Kami-sama de dormir avec un simple soutien-gorge de sport et un boxer. En parlant de boxer, celui-ci commençait à être imprégné d'une humidité légère. Allez savoir pourquoi. Natsuki trembla d'excitation lorsqu'elle sentit Shizuru lécher son ventre tonique tout en y déposant des baisers de plus en plus désireux. Elle resserra son emprise sur Natsuki et caressa le torse de celle-ci qui commençait à perdre pied. Natsuki sentit les doigts fins de Shizuru sur le haut de son boxer et ferma les yeux en attendant le traitement que celle-ci allait lui offrir. Elle fut surprise de ne plus sentir ni la chaleur ni les doigts de Shizuru alors elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle la vit porter un sourire séducteur et retirer sa nuisette, d'une lenteur très existante. La chaleur était à son apogée chez Natsuki et faire face à un soutien-gorge et un shorty rouge ne pouvait pas permettre de la faire redescendre. Natsuki fixa avec envie Shizuru qui murmura « Touche-moi Natsuki ». Celle-ci caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru qui se recala contre elle. Natsuki passa ses mains dans le dos de Shizuru et embrassa toutes les parcelles de corps accessibles. Elle sentit Shizuru appuyer sur son intimité avec l'une de ses mains. Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche de Natsuki. Shizuru se pencha à l'oreille de Natsuki. Celle-ci appréhendait les paroles énoncées par la séductrice. Elles seraient sans doute excitantes, délicates et tellement douces à entendre. Le souffle de Shizuru titillait son oreille droite. Natsuki attendait les paroles de sa douce avec impatience et entendit « ALLEZ DEBOUT. T'AS PROMIS QU'ON ALLAIT A LA MER »

Natsuki sursauta et fit face à sa fille qui la secouait de toutes ses forces. Essayant de reprendre de la contenance, elle entendit

- Pourquoi tu es collante comme ça?

Celle-ci sourit difficilement à sa fille

- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Laisse-moi cinq minutes tu veux ?

La jeune fille descendit du lit et on entendit

- MAMAN ON VA A LA MER

Natsuki s'écrasa dans son lit et souleva les draps pour faire face à un T-shirt et un short _Un putain de bon rêve oui ! _

Natsuki conduisait tranquillement, essayant de faire abstraction de la femme sur le côté passager _Faut que je me sorte ce putain de rêve de la tête…._

- Okasan ?

Natsuki tourna la tête vers Shizuru. Celle-ci secoua la tête et murmura

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle fait allusion

Natsuki regarda à travers le rétroviseur sa fille

- Hum ?

- On arrive bientôt ?

Natsuki pointa du doigt le côté droit de la route

- Quand tu verras des bateaux, nous serons bientôt arrivées

Natsuki sourit quand elle vit sa fille la tête collée à la vitre. Après trente minutes d'attentes, Hikari s'était endormie. Natsuki murmura à Shizuru

- C'est toi qui lui as dit de m'appeler comme ça ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête

- Chikae appelle Maman Yohko et Okasan Midori. Elle doit avoir pris modèle là-dessus

- Je vois

Shizuru posa une main sur celle de Natsuki posée sur le levier de vitesse

- Merci de prendre du temps pour Hikari

Natsuki hocha la tête

- Je dois m'occuper de ma famille

Natsuki vit une flèche humaine courir sur la plage. Elle rit face à la réaction d'Hikari. Elle remarqua deux formes familières

- Je suis contente que vous soyez venues. Hikari ne sera pas seule comme ça

- Chikae nous a réveillé à cinq heure du mat' alors on risquait pas de ne pas venir…

Les deux couples s'installèrent tout en discutant. Shizuru s'était assise à proximité et fixait Natsuki _Sa famille... Me considère-t-elle comme … je ne l'ai jamais vu avec d'autres femmes et elle sait depuis le début que je suis célibataire étant donné que personne n'est venue me rendre visite et que je ne sors quasiment jamais. Nous pourrions peut-être… Ara si Natsuki serait intéressée, elle me courtiserait…_

- Okasan, je veux faire pipi

- Moi aussi !

Midori se leva

- Je vais les emmener

Yohko se leva à son tour et enroula son bras autour de Midori

- ça nous fera une promenade

Seules, Natsuki fixait l'océan

- Tu veux te baigner ?

Shizuru secoua la tête

- Je ne sais pas nager

Natsuki se leva et retira son haut, laissant place à un maillot de bain bleu clair. Elle fixa Shizuru et lui tendit la main

- Viens avec moi

Shizuru la prit en énonçant

- Je viens prêt du bord mais ne rentre pas dedans

Shizuru s'arrêta à proximité de l'eau mais se sentit tirer vers l'avant

- Viens tu ne risques rien. Je ne te lâcherais pas Shizuru

Shizuru hocha la tête et sentit Natsuki la tenant plus fermement

- Tu as pied ici. On va un peu plus loin ?

Shizuru secoua la tête

- Je préfère juste avoir mes pieds dans l'eau

Natsuki sourit d'une façon narquoise et s'avança près de Shizuru. Avant même que celle-ci puisse bouger, elle était dans les bras de Natsuki qui continua à avancer

- Nat… Natsuki qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Je respecte ton souhait. Regarde tu n'as même pas les pieds dans l'eau

- Natsuki repose-moi

- A tes ordres

Natsuki laissa tomber Shizuru qui s'empressa de se coller à elle. Sentant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, Natsuki saisit de nouveau Shizuru qui s'attacha plus fermement à son cou

- Je te ramène sur la terre ferme ne t'inquiète pas

Elle entendit un léger « Merci ». Une fois de retour sur leur serviette respective Natsuki fixa Shizuru

- Je rigolais… tu m'en veux pas hein ?

Shizuru secoua la tête.

- Je vais piquer une tête, je reviens d'accord ?

Shizuru hocha la tête et vit Natsuki s'éloigner _Ara le corps de Natsuki est tonique et doux au toucher. Elle m'a porté comme une mariée. Elle a vraiment le don de me mettre dans tous mes états. _Shizuru fut sortie de sa contemplation par deux jeunes hommes lui faisant le l'ombre

- Eh beauté, on peut s'asseoir ?

- Désolée mais j'attends quelqu'un

L'un des deux hommes s'assied sur la serviette de Natsuki

- Alors on va te tenir compagnie en attendant

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer davantage son flirt qu'il se fit attraper par l'épaule et virer deux mètres plus loin. Il se releva mécontent pour faire face à Natsuki

- Eh beauté faut te calmer ! T'as besoin d'un mec pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son nez rencontra un poing particulièrement… efficace

- Si tu as envie de rester en vie, tu t'éloignes de mon champ de vision et de ma femme vu ?

Celui-ci se releva et pris le large sans demander son reste. Natsuki s'allongea sur sa serviette, mit ses lunettes de soleil, tout en marmonnant un « Bande de cons ». Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki, remémorant ses paroles _Sa femme ? Ara l'emportement de Natsuki révèlerait-il ses véritables objectifs…_

- Tout va bien vous deux ?

- Ara oui merci de demander Yohko. Où sont les autres ?

- Midori est partie avec les filles pour leur prendre une glace

Midori et Natsuki faisait un volley ensemble pendant que les jeunes jouaient à proximité. Yohko fixa Shizuru qui ne quittait pas des yeux Natsuki

- Elle vous plaît n'est-ce-pas ?

Shizuru rougit mais ne dit rien. Yohko fixa à son tour les deux femmes

- Je connais Natsuki depuis longtemps et je peux vous dire qu'elle vous aime bien… Je sais qu'elle paraît dure et dénuée de sentiments mais c'est quelqu'un de bien qui saura prendre soin de vous et de votre fille

- Je sais. Hikari s'ouvre plus aux autres depuis que nous avons rejoint Natsuki

Shizuru souffla et continua

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir plus d'elle

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Elle a déjà fait tellement pour moi et Hikari. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que je me sers d'elle

Yohko fixa Shizuru

- Personne ne pense ça

- Alors ma femme ne s'ennuie pas trop ?

Yohko tourna la tête vers Midori et sourit

- Non je suis en bonne compagnie

Natsuki se replaça sur sa serviette tout en étant proche de Shizuru. Sa main était à quelques millimètres de celle de Shizuru. Voyant ses deux amies parler, Natsuki murmura à l'oreille de Shizuru

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

Celle-ci se trouva à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Natsuki

- Non c'était une merveilleuse journée

Natsuki sourit et répondit un « Bien » quasiment inaudible, puis se décala pour rejoindre les jeunes

- Allez les jeunes, on va remettre en route

Natsuki posa délicatement Hikari dans son lit et tira les couvertures. Elle redescendit vers le salon et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Shizuru la rejoignit et lui tendit une tasse de café. Fixant Natsuki, elle rompit le silence

- Natsuki a du travail ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête

- Dans ce cas je ne vais pas te déranger

- Tu peux rester, tu ne me gêne pas

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant et fixa Shizuru

- Il y a un gala de charité samedi prochain. Je voulais savoir si tu te joindrais à moi ?

- Et Hikari ?

- Mes parents peuvent la garder. Connaissant ma Mère, elle ne dira pas non

Shizuru semblait réfléchir

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter si tu ne veux pas. Je ne t'obligerais pas

- Je serai ravie de venir Natsuki

Celle-ci sourit et continua à écrire sur son ordinateur


	11. gala

Le Samedi arriva bien vite … Shizuru fut surprise de voir Saeko débarquer avec une dizaine de robe de soirée en main.

- Ah Shizuru. Mon incapable de fille aurait pu me prévenir plus tôt de votre participation à ce gala… pour que je puisse au moins avoir le temps de vous trouver une robe de soirée

- Madame Kruger…

- Saeko

- Saeko, je vous remercie mais…

- Pas de mais. Déshabillez-vous

- Pardon ?

Saeko s'approcha de Shizuru

- Vous allez les essayer et vous garderez celle qui vous va le mieux. Ensuite Aoi s'occupera de votre coiffure. Maintenant déshabillez-vous !

Shizuru ne pouvait que capituler

* * *

Au soir, Natsuki découvrit sa mère avec sa fille

- Mère que faites-vous ici ?

- Je vois que ma fille est ravie de me voir. Cela me réchauffe le cœur !

- Mère ne le prenez pas comme ça. C'est juste qu'il était convenu que nous vous amenons Hikari

Saeko fixa l'heure

- Le gala commence dans une heure. Alors heureusement que j'ai prévu vos agissements. Hikari va voir si ta mère est prête

- Oui Obasan

Saeko s'avança vers sa fille et dépoussiéra sa veste en murmurant

- Profite de cette soirée pour courtiser cette femme. Je ramènerai Hikari demain dans l'après-midi alors fait bien les choses ma fille

Natsuki allait répliquer mais entendit des bruits de talons sur le carrelage. Elle vit une paire de talons noirs, solidement attachés à des jambes crémeuses, fines et douces. En remontant son regard, elle nota la présence d'une robe noire, entrouverte sur le côté droit. Celle-ci collée parfaitement au corps lui faisant face. Elle remarqua que la robe était maintenue uniquement grâce à la poitrine si bien proportionnée de la jeune femme. Ce qui lui coupa le souffle fut le regard qui lui fit face. Un rouge profond et envoûtant dans lequel Natsuki se noyait. Les cheveux étaient noués en un chignon sophistiqué, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur les côtés de ce visage si fin, si beau. De légères boucles d'oreilles ornaient les oreilles de cette déesse. Un collier en or tressée enroulait un cou désirable autant au goût qu'au toucher. Natsuki déglutit difficilement et sentit une humidité dans son pantalon. Elle essaya de se contenir en fermant un instant ses yeux.

- Tu devrais arrêter de fantasmer ma fille et te rendre à la réception

Natsuki revint à la réalité et regarda d'un air sombre sa mère. Shizuru portait toujours un léger sourire en murmurant

- C'est ta mère qui m'a dit de m'habiller de cette manière mais si tu veux je peux aller me chan…

- NON … je veux dire non tu… tu es … ça te …

- Ce que veut dire mon imbécile de fille c'est qu'elle vous trouve ravissante

Natsuki grogna à l'intention de sa mère et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit en grand, et droite comme un piquet murmura un « Je t'en prie »

Natsuki conduisait difficilement. Son regard voulait se pencher sur la femme séduisante et sexy, installée sur le côté passager. Arrivées à destination, Natsuki s'empressa de sortir de la voiture et d'ouvrir la porte côté passager, sous le regard surpris de Shizuru.

...

Natsuki discutait affaires avec certains représentants et Shizuru observait les différentes personnes. Elle s'excusa auprès de Natsuki et sortit dehors. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle sentit une veste sur ses épaules

- Tu vas attraper froid

Un léger sourire ornait son visage. Natsuki s'assied à côté d'elle

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très intéressant mais je suis obligée de faire acte de présence

Shizuru hocha la tête. Natsuki se releva et tendit sa main à Shizuru

- Dances avec moi

Shizuru se mit à rire et accepta la main

- Je n'ai jamais appris désolé

Natsuki plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Shizuru et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Alors laisse-moi conduire

Natsuki allait à un rythme lent pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Shizuru. Elle sentit cependant que la jeune femme avait un peu de mal à suivre. Natsuki renforça sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme et combla le vide

- Mets tes mains autour de mon cou. Tu seras plus à l'aise

Shizuru s'exécuta, non sans trembler légèrement. Elle continua à profiter de Natsuki et de sa chaleur quand elle fut interrompue par une jeune femme.

- Veuillez m'excuser Kruger-san mais la vente va démarrer. Pourriez-vous rejoindre votre place avec votre femme ?

Natsuki hocha la tête et regarda tendrement Shizuru

- On y va ?

Celle-ci retira ses mains du cou de l'héritière mais sentit vite une chaleur supplémentaire autour de sa main droite.

* * *

De retour chez Natsuki, Shizuru alla directement dans ses quartiers. Natsuki la surveillait dans le renforcement de la porte

- Merci d'être venue avec moi. J'ai passé une excellente soirée

- Je t'en prie

Natsuki s'avança et défit délicatement le collier de Shizuru

- Mère te la donnait ?

Shizuru acquiesça

- Il appartenait à ma grand-mère

Shizuru se retourna

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas

Natsuki lui tendit

- Gardes-le. Il te va vraiment bien. Ma mère t'a inclus dans notre famille. Je suis contente

Natsuki alla se retirer mais sentit Shizuru se loger dans ses bras et émettre un « Merci pour tout Natsuki ». Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de L'héritière puis se décala. Celle-ci hocha la tête et avant de refermer la porte énonça un « Bonne nuit Shizuru »

* * *

Le lundi matin, Natsuki fixa sa fille la regardant durement

- Il y a un problème Hikari ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et continua à bouder. Shizuru décida d'intervenir

- Hikari ! Réponds quand on te pose une question

- Je n'aime plus Okasan

Natsuki regarda déroutée sa fille

- Je… et pourquoi cela ?

La jeune fille descendit de sa chaise et fixa Natsuki

- Sobo et Sofu m'ont expliqué quelque chose hier

- Je serais ravie d'entendre ce qu'ils ont encore dit ces deux-là …

La jeune fille fixa Shizuru puis Natsuki

- Sofu fait des bisous et des câlins à Sobo. Toi tu fais jamais de bisous et de câlins à Maman

Natsuki resta figée mais Hikari poursuivit

- Sofu dit que c'est parce qu'il aime Sobo. Donc Okasan n'aimes pas Maman. Donc moi je t'aime plus non plus

- Hikari ça suffit ! Présente tes excuses à Natsuki

La jeune fille secoua la tête et continua à fixer Natsuki. Celle-ci se leva et émit difficilement

- Tu ne m'aimes plus juste parce que je n'embrasse pas Maman?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Natsuki se rapprocha de Shizuru et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Shizuru, surprise par ce geste. Natsuki se recula et entendit un « Beurk ! »

Natsuki regarda Hikari ayant mis ses deux mains sur son visage

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Hikari pointa sa joue et signala

- Sofu fait des bisous à Sobo ici

Natsuki rougit davantage et s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Shizuru n'avait pas bougé de sa position _C'est la première fois que j'ai le goût du café sur les lèvres… _

- Maman ?

- Ara ? Vas te préparer pour l'école

_A suivre…_


	12. mise au point

Au soir Natsuki rasa les murs jusque sa chambre _Comment je peux lui faire face maintenant…_ Elle entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer aussitôt révélant Shizuru en nuisette légère _Là, elle cherche à m'achever. _Natsuki ne quitta pas des yeux Shizuru et resta fixée sur les jambes, le torse et les seins de celle-ci

- Natsuki ?

Celle-ci sursauta et se mit debout pour bredouiller un semblant de réponse

- Ou…oui ?

Shizuru se plaça devant Natsuki et murmura

- Je voudrais te parler de ce matin

Natsuki fixa subitement le sol… ou plutôt les jambes de Shizuru _elle est vraiment bien faîte_

- Hikari ne t'en veux plus

- Tant mieux

Voyant que Shizuru ne bougeait pas, Natsuki releva la tête

- Autre chose ?

Shizuru semblait réfléchir mais secoua la tête

- Bonne nuit Natsuki

Une fois seule, Natsuki se tapa le front sur la paume de sa main _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Evidemment qu'il y a autre chose…_

Natsuki sortit doucement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Shizuru mais surprit une conversation entre celle-ci et Hikari

- Mais pourquoi Okasan ne peut pas venir ?

- Natsuki a beaucoup de travail

- Mais Maman !

Shizuru passa ses mains dans les cheveux de sa fille

- Quel est le problème Hikari ?

La jeune fille fixa sa mère et semblait se concentrer sur ses paroles

- C'est quoi une péri…patéti…cienne Maman ?

Shizuru semblait surprise

- Qui t'a appris ce mot ?

- Kenta dit qu'Okasan avait besoin d'une péripatéticienne et c'est pour ça qu'on est ici

Natsuki serra fortement les points _Un enfant ne dirait pas ce genre de chose, il ne fait que répéter ce qu'il entend_

- Ara… Tu sais que Maman et Okasan t'aiment

Hikari hocha la tête

- Alors c'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir. N'écoutes pas ce que les autres disent d'accord ?

Shizuru embrassa le haut de la tête de sa fille

- Vas te laver les dents et après je te borderais

Hikari se précipita dans la salle de bain. Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru. De la peine était visible dans son regard et cela lui transperçait le cœur. L'émotion fut vite masquée lors de l'entrée d'Hikari dans la chambre

* * *

Le lendemain, Natsuki fixait durement sa tasse de café. Les propos de la veille tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

- OKASAN !

- Oi !

Natsuki fixa sa fille lui faisant la moue

- Okasan ! Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je dis

Natsuki porta un regard de chiot sur son visage

- Milles excuses petite princesse

La jeune fille rit légèrement et câlina Natsuki. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier puis fixa Shizuru. Elle allait partir mais sourit à sa pensée

- Oh Hikari ?

La jeune fille fixa Natsuki. Celle-ci se plaça derrière Shizuru et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

- Prends soin de Maman pour moi

* * *

Natsuki était à son bureau quand on frappa à la porte. Elle vit Yohko entrer et s'asseoir sur le divan. Natsuki coupa court à ses questionnements

- Es-tu au courant de ce qui se dit à l'école ?

- A propos de …

- Shizuru

Yohko semblait chercher ses mots

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils…

Natsuki frappa de colère son bureau

- Quels enfants pourraient utiliser ce genre de mot sans avoir eu une référence adulte ?

Yohko fixa Natsuki

- Que comptes-tu faire ? T'attaquer à des enfants ?

Natsuki se rassit dans son siège, vaincue

- Pourquoi pensent-ils cela… c'est…

- Les gens sont jaloux. Shizuru ne travaille plus et se consacre à ses études. Vous ne sortez quasiment jamais ensemble et tu n'es jamais présente aux réunions de parents d'élèves. Tu l'as même intégré ici. Dois-je continuer ?

- Tu es en train de sous-entendre que c'est de ma faute ?

Yohko fixa ses pieds puis se releva

- Tu peux changer cela

- Comment ?

- Demain soir a lieu une réunion des parents d'élèves

Sur ce, Yohko sortit laissant une Natsuki, bien silencieuse.

* * *

Shizuru respira lourdement _Je dois leur montrer que leur avis m'importe peu _Elle fixa sa fille et sourit. Elle s'avança dans la salle de réunion et remarqua Midori, Chikae et Yohko.

- Shizuru, nous vous avons gardé une place

Shizuru s'assit et entendit des murmures ainsi que des regards dans sa direction. Elle sentit une main sur sa jambe.

- Ne faites pas attention à eux

Elle sourit à Midori. Les différentes personnes passèrent en vantant plus ou moins leur réussite. Ils ne restaient plus que Shizuru qui se leva et s'avança vers l'estrade. Au moment où elle allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune femme

- Natsuki ?

Celle-ci s'avança à proximité de Shizuru et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Un seul mot vînt à l'esprit de Shizuru _Ara ?_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées qu'elle entendit

- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le retard. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis l'héritière de Kruger Corporation, Natsuki Kruger. Et cette jeune femme à mes côtés n'est autre que ma femme Shizuru Fujino Kruger…

On pouvait entendre des légers murmures mais surtout remarquer la bouche de Midori ayant chuté de 15 cm _ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?_

Shizuru fixa Natsuki qui reprit

- Notre mariage ne sera officiel que d'ici quelque mois car c'est une procédure longue. Mais ça je ne l'apprends à personne. Pour revenir sur ma présence, je suis ici pour expliquer qui se cache derrière Kruger Corporation. La famille est une chose essentielle chez nous. S'attaquer à un Kruger, c'est s'attaquer à l'ensemble des Kruger. Je prône la famille dans mon entreprise. La seule chose que je souhaite est de donner les mêmes chances à tout le monde pour enfanter. Un enfant a besoin de modèle et apprend de ses référents. Lorsqu'un enfant utilise des propos relevant d'un vocabulaire adulte, je ne peux pas blâmer l'enfant. Cependant il y a une règle connu de tous 'Ce qui touche Kruger Corporation, se règle par Kruger Corporation' et croyez bien que je m'occuperais personnellement à régler de légers désaccords ou abus de langage si ceci sont reportés à mes oreilles. Je ne tolérerais aucune insulte visant ma fille ou ma femme. Je suis sûre que cette mise en garde n'a pas lieu d'être étant donné que la moitié des personnes ici utilisent mon argent pour la scolarité de leurs enfants. Sur ce, j'aimerais ramener ma femme et ma fille ainsi que mes amies chez moi. Je suis contente d'avoir pu me déplacer pour émettre certaines réserves sur ma vie personnelle, qui d'ailleurs ne regarde personne

* * *

Au soir, Natsuki était dans sa chambre quand elle entendit un léger coup et vit Shizuru passer la porte. Celle-ci combla le vide entre elle et l'héritière

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait

Natsuki prit délicatement Shizuru dans ses bras et émit doucement

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier

Un silence avait rempli la pièce

- Natsuki accepterait de me laisser dormir avec elle ?

Natsuki resta figée. Elle sentit Shizuru se décaler

- Oublie ma proposition

Natsuki sortit de son état et saisit le bras de Shizuru

- Non …. Oui… Reste

Natsuki s'avança vers son lit et se coucha à l'intérieur. Elle sentit Shizuru en faire autant.

- Shizuru ?

- Oui ?

- Je…

Shizuru se retourna et essaya de distinguer le visage de Natsuki. Elle chercha à tâtons et sentit les lèvres de Natsuki. Elle combla l'espace et embrassa délicatement Natsuki qui répondit instantanément au baiser. Natsuki posa ses mains sur les cuisses nues de Shizuru, cherchant plus de contact. Shizuru quant à elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux puis autour du cou de Natsuki. La température montait. Natsuki tenait fermement les fesses de Shizuru pendant que celle-ci gémissait sensuellement entre ses lèvres. Natsuki déménagea une de ses mains sur le bas ventre de Shizuru

- Maman ? Okasan ?

Natsuki sursauta et retira ses mains directement et regarda au-dessus de Shizuru

- Hi…Hikari ?

- Je peux venir aussi dans le lit d'Okasan ?

Natsuki essaya de calmer ses envies mais hocha la tête. Elle laissa Hikari se loger entre elles-deux. Natsuki caressait délicatement les cheveux de sa fille endormie et murmura

- Mère as raison… Grand-père m'a fait un cadeau

Shizuru regarda perplexe Natsuki qui passa sa main dans les cheveux de cette dernière

- Même si c'est grâce à toi que ce projet a pu être réalisé


End file.
